in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Lovestruck
Story written by: ItzXenos & Redfork2000 Plot Venus, the Roman God of Love, enjoys nothing more then setting people up together, so when she makes a visit to Echo Creek, her eyes are set on a particular pair of young teens. However, things don't go to plan for her when the Norse Trickster Loki makes an appearance too, determined to screw up Venus' plan for his own amusement. Can the crew of Echo Creek handle the age-old story of Gods toying with the lives of mortals...? Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. ItzXenos * Venus ♠ * Loki ♠ Redfork2000 * Electra * Blade * Blast * Tommy * Scorch * Red Fork * Red Spoon * Bright Spark ♦ Story Welcome back to Echo Creek. A car pulls up and a very, very beautiful woman wearing a red dress with a pink flower over it steps out of the car. She heads over to the Stop and Slurp shop and purchases a drink. A new face is bound to get everyone's attention. * Blast: (talking to Tommy) And after that Jaiden and I went for milkshakes. * Tommy: Sounds like you had fun. * Blast: Yeah. Tommy and Blast notice the woman who enters the shop. By now almost everyone in town knows each other, specially when it comes to the Locked Room Gang. However, Blast and Tommy seem intrigued when they realize that neither of them knows who this woman is. * Tommy: Blast, do you know who she is? * Blast: I don't know. I haven't seen her before. * Tommy: She is very pretty though. * Blast: Yeah. Some other people in the shop also look at the woman who has arrived, as none of them know who she is either. Blast and Tommy watch as she sits down, with a drink in hand. * Tommy: We should probably go say hello! * Blast: Hm... you're right. Let's do that. Blast and Tommy decide to walk up to the woman who has just entered the shop. * Blast: Hello there! You're new around here, aren't you? * ???: Hey, nice to meet you two. I'm Venus. Blast and Tommy, despite most likely having their own crushes and whatnot, are absolutely entranced by Venus' beauty. She smiles at them, which gets their hearts all fluttery. They soon shrug it off, but they find it semi-difficult to take their eyes off of her. * Venus: Do you two live here? I've heard a lot of this place. * Tommy: Yeah, we do. * Blast: So, what brings you to Echo Creek, Venus? * Venus: Ah, well... I thought it'd be fun to visit! * Tommy: Well, we're glad you came! I'm sure you won't be disappointed! * Blast: Yeah, Echo Creek is agreat place to live. In the background Bright Spark is seen piloting a huge machine, before Red Fork smashes it into pieces, saving the day. Red Fork laughs, while Bright Spark is ejected away. Red Fork then runs to some other place. * Blast: Yeah, we do get a few villain attacks from time to time, but overall this is a nice place to be. Most of our friends live here as well. * Venus: Ahhh, I see. Venus' eyes wander for a bit, before noticing something that caught her attention. * Venus: Hey, who are those two? * Tommy: Huh? Who? Blast and Tommy look in the direction Venus is pointing, and they see it's Blade and Electra. * Blast: Oh, those are Blade and Electra. They're our friends too. Venus studies the two of them intently. It had been a while since she'd seen two people she'd thought would work well as a couple. * Venus: Are those two... together? * Tommy: Well, of course. They're right there! * Blast: No Tommy, she means if they're a couple. * Tommy: Oh... * Blast: Well, they're not a couple. * Tommy: But they'd really be great as one! * Venus: You know, I sense love coming from one of them for the other, but... not vice versa. * Blast: Well, Blade has a crush on Electra, but Electra actually a crush on someone else. * Tommy: Wait, how did you sense that? * Venus: Oh, I can sense love. I can also manipulate love, harness it and manipulate people's emotions. * Blast: Wow. * Tommy: So you could make anyone fall in love with anyone else if you wanted to? * Venus: Well, I haven't used my powers in the last... while... but feasibly... yeah, I could. * Tommy: Cool! Blade and Electra are seen talking to each other while drinking their milkshakes. They seem to really be enjoying each other's company. * Venus: (To herself) These two would make just the perfect couple, wouldn't you say, Venus? Yep, definitely. * Blast: Excuse me... are you talking to yourself? * Venus: Huh? No! I'm definitely not talking to myself. * Tommy: It sounded like you were. * Blast: Nevermind. Well, it was nice meeting you, but Tommy and I have to go now. We promised Alice that we'd be at her house to study. * Tommy: Yeah... well, bye! I hope we see you again soon! * Venus: Bye! As Blast and Tommy walk off, Venus goes back to watching Blade and Electra. * Venus: I wonder who Alice is? Blade and Electra keep talking, and apparently one of them said something funny, because both of them are now laughing together. Venus gets out of sight, and turns into a white dove. She swoops over to the two of them and perches on a fence. Now she can hear what they're saying. * Electra: But all in all, I'm really glad things turned out the way they did. * Blade: Yeah. It's much better to fight alongside the gang. They're great friends. * Electra: You're right. Dr. Zack can go dive in a pool of acid for all I care. * Blade: Do you think we will manage to catch him one day? * Electra: I'm not sure. The guy always finds a way to escape his punishment. * Blade: Yeah... * Electra: Hopefully we'll get him some day. * Blade: I hope so. Wait a moment, what are Scorch and Boom doing? * Electra: Boom is resting at the hideout, and Scorch is... ok, I have no idea what he could be up to. * Blade: He's always so random, isn't he? * Electra: Well, 90% of the time he's yelling "fire" at the top of his lungs, but his actions usually are pretty erratic. * Blade: Yeah. Both of them laugh a bit more. * Venus: The chemistry between them, I love it! She continues to watch as a dove. Soon a plan begins to form in her head. * Venus: You know Venus, what if I convince them that one likes the other? Let's see what that does. But first, I need them to separate them. As she says that, a fly buzzes around Venus, who tried to shake it away. It flies off and once it's out of sight, it perches on a roof a similar distance from Venus and turns into a ginger-haired man in a black suit. He hides himself behind a chimney. * ???: Oh, so Venus wants those two together? This'll be just the perfect thing to ruin. Hehehee... time to get to work. Meanwhile, Blade and Electra continue to talk to each other, and laugh together. * Venus: Now how am I going to get these two away from each other? Suddenly, Electra's cellphone starts to play her ringtone, which happens to be this. * Blade: Is that My Shiny Teeth and Me? * Electra: What? I have shiny teeth too. (smiles, showing her shiny white smile) * Blade: It's so beautiful... (mesmerized by Electra's smile) * Electra: Besides, I'm a fan of Chip Skylark's music too! Now if you excuse me, I've got to answer. Give me a moment. Electra exits the shop for a moment to answer her phone call. Blade stays where he is, waiting for Electra to return. * Venus: Alright, it's a go time! She lands out of view close to Electra and shapeshifts into Blast. He then waits until Electra finishes up her phone call before approaching her. * Electra: Bye! (finishes the phone call, and notices "Blast") Hi Blast. * "Blast": Hey... How you doing? * Electra: Pretty well. I was just talking to Boom. He'll take Blade, Scorch and me to the theater tonight to watch a movie that just came out. * "Blast": Oh, right... Yeah, uh, well about Blade... actually, no, it's... actually, pretend I didn't say anything. * Electra: What? What about him? * "Blast:" Oh no it's fine. (Blast" stops to consider) Okay listen, a few days ago, I overheard Blade... talking to himself. * Electra: Really? What did you hear him say? * "Blast": Well... I heard him mention... how much he loves you... but he didn't notice I was there so I guess he went real personal... * Electra: What? Nah, no way, you must've heard wrong. He has a crush on someone else. I know because I helped him practice confessing his feelings. After hearing this, Venus thinks on this revelation for a second as "Blast". She soon quickly thinks of a response. * "Blast:" No, I think you heard wrong. You... must've interpreted his actual confession as practice for someone else, when really, it was for you. You know... that must've really hurt his heart. * Electra: What? No, that can't be... he was shy, so I told him that I'd help him practice. Only then did he say all those things to me. He knew it was practice. Then again, he did quote something I said to him earlier when he did that... * "Blast": What did he say? * Electra: I don't think he'd like you to know. It was something private for him after all, that's why he went to his best friend, that is, me, to help him out. * "Blast:" Maybe... he sees you... more than as a best friend... * Electra: You really think so? * "Blast:" Perhaps. If he really did like you... maybe he's nervous that you'll misinterpret his second confession again... and then... that could really hurt him. * Electra: Oh... do you think I should go talk to him? * "Blast": I... well... I'm not sure. Loki has been eavesdropping on the entire conversation and shapeshifts into Red Fork. He briefly admires the build of the pony. * "Red Fork": Hmm, not bad. I like this one. "Red Fork" approaches the waiting Blade. * Blade: Oh, hi Red Fork! * "Red Fork": Hello Blade. How are you? * Blade: Oh, pretty good actually. I came here with Electra for a milkshake. Right now she left for a moment to answer an important call. * "Red Fork:" Oh, right. About Electra, by the way. Come with me. * Blade: Uh... sure. Blade follows "Red Fork". They approach to where Electra and "Blast" are talking but they keep out of view. * "Red Fork": I've been listening to them talk for a while... I'm pretty sure Blast is confessing his love for her. * Blade: What? That doesn't make any sense. You know Blast is already in a relationship, right? "Red Fork" improvises. * "Red Fork": Then I must've heard wrong. * Blade: Yeah, probably. Besides, I thought you knew about him and Jaiden already. * "Red Fork": Uhh...Yeah, definitely. * Blade: Ok... Blade's looks at Red Fork, without hiding his suspicions. He's already noticed that something isn't right. Meanwhile, Blast (the real one) has overhead the conversation. "Red Fork" can tell Blast is eyeing him suspiciously. * "Red Fork": You okay? * Blast: (Approaches the two of them) Actually, are you ok, Red Fork? That is, if you're actually Red Fork. * "Red Fork": I am. Is there something wrong with me? Red Fork briefly flickers for a bit. It's incredibly minute, but Blast and Blade is able to notice it. * Blast: You just flickered! * Blade: And you somehow forgot about Blast's relationship with Jaiden. * Blast: Something feels very wrong here. I've been with Red Fork for a long time, I can tell that you're not him. "Red Fork" groans and rolls his eyes. Suddenly a hand wraps around Blast's mouth. Blast then finds himself in an old warehouse. *Loki: Well, that didn't last long. He sighs Now I gotta dispose of this kid. Loki ties Blast to a chair. Despite his attempts to break out and his enhanced strength, Blast can't pull himself free. * Loki: Look, I put a charm on that chair so there's no point trying to get out. Besides, it won't be for long, I just need to mess with Venus for a bit. * Blast: Venus? You mean the beautiful woman that showed up a while ago? What are you planning to do? And why did you tie me here? * Loki: Isn't it... obvious? Venus is a god of love. She's trying to set up your two friends. What where they called? Blaine... and uhh... Electro? * Blast: Blade & Electra? So that's why she was able to sense the love Blade has for Electra. I guess she ships Blectra too. Wait a moment... that still doesn't answer one of my questions. Why am I tied up here!? * Loki: Yes, well once Venus sees a "ship" she likes, she'll be hell-bent on making it a thing regardless of what it means for the rest of the community. Loki realizes he's been chatting for a while. * Loki: Anyway, you are here just to make to make sure you don't blab about it and ruin my whole gig. Now, I've got a party to crash. Loki peaces out before vanishing into a puff of green dust. Back at Blade and "Red Fork", "Red Fork" disappears into green dust. * Blade: Huh? What just happened? As the green dust is blown away by the wind, we focus back on "Blast" and Electra. * "Blast": So, what are going to do? * Electra: I don't know. For all I know, you could've heard wrong what Blade said about his crush and it could be some other girl. * "Blast": You'd think he'd tell her by now, don't you think? * Electra: True... * "Blast": How about I go talk to him? * Electra: Maybe we both should. ''In Venus' head: Hmmm... Let's see how this goes. The two of them approach Blade, still bamboozled by Red Fork's disappearance. *"Blast": He seems... shook up. *Electra: Blade? Is everything alright? *Blade: Hi Electra! It's just Red Fork. *Electra: Red Fork? What's up with him? *Blade: He just showed up, and starting implying that Blast had a crush on you. *Electra: (laughs) How funny. We all know Blast and Jaiden are a couple. *Blade: Yeah, that's what I said. Though it seems very strange that Red Fork would say such a thing. *Electra: Why would he do that? * "Blast": Where is he anyway? * Blade: I don't know. He just disappeared. And now that I think of it, Blast disappeared too when that happened. Where did you go, Blast? * "Blast": Disappeared? Also, I've been here talking with Electra this whole time. "Blast" quickly darts a "don't mention it yet" look at Electra. * Blade: Wait, really? That's very strange. If you were there with Electra, how could you be here when Red Fork was talking to me? * "Blast": I... never talked to you. * Electra: Something really odd is going on here. * "Blast": Well, weird things happen here all the time, don't they? * Blade & Electra: Yeah... "Venus continues to analyze the two's feelings. Electra's heart was after someone else. If she was to get these two together, she needed to do something about Electra's current crush." * "Blast": I'm gonna go get a drink. "Blast" walks out of sight, before shape shifting back into a dove and watches the two of them. * Blade: Gee, why do you think everyone's acting so weird today? * Electra: I have no idea. (giggles) Venus re-analyses their feelings again. Both Blade and Electra are still confused about what just happened, but they're also having a lot of fun together. Blade still has a huge crush on Electra, while Electra has a noticeable crush on someone else. *Venus: Now, who's this that's won Electra's heart? She analyses Electra's feelings. She learns that Electra has a crush on the leader of their group, Boom. *Venus: I see... Boom has won your heart... Guess I better make him lose it, then. Electra & Blade keep wondering what's up with such a strange situation. Tommy then walks up to the two of them. * Tommy: Hey guys, have you seen Blast? * Electra: He saw him a few minutes ago. * Blade: No idea where he went though. * Tommy: Oh, ok. * Electra: also, I think he and Red Fork have been acting really strange. * Blade: Yeah... I wonder what got into them. As Venus observes Blade and Electra, a fly keeps buzzing around her head. * Venus: Christ, won't this fly leave me alone? The fly is of course Loki. Having left from messing with Blast, he lands out of sight on the same rooftop as before and turns back into his human form. * Loki: I need to stop really toying with them and actually do something. Loki quietly cackles to himself as green sparks begin forming in his hands. He begins to form an illusion around Blade and Tommy. As the two of them talk to Electra, Electra's skin begins to turn green. Wart like protrusions begin to grow, and her eyes begin to bulge outwards. Think Princess and the Frog, except grosser. Wait, how is that a good comparison? * Blade: Yikes! What the... * Electra: What? * Blade: Uh... * Tommy: Well.. * Electra: What's wrong with you guys? * Blade: It's uh, well... * Tommy: You look like a frog. * Electra: What!? How dare you! * Blade: Electra, he's right. What happened? * Electra: (looks at her own skin, and doesn't notice anything strange) Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, I don't think it's funny at all! * Venus: Huh? What's happening? * Blade: It's not a joke! Something really weird is happening! * Electra: I think you two guys are the weird thing that's happening! How dare you say I look like a frog!? Electra storms off angrily. * Blade: Electra, wait! * Electra: Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear any of it! Meanwhile, Loki watches in absolute glee. He's successfully caused some good-fashioned chaos and sabotaged Venus' attempt. However, he seems a bit in over his head, as Venus unfortunately spots the trickster on the roof opposite to her. * Venus: ... Loki? Unfortunately, Loki also spots her. Realizing that Venus has spotted him, he panics and transforms into a raven and attempts to fly off. * Venus: Oh, no you don't! She transforms into a dove and flies after the raven. She grabs ahold of him with her small bird legs and the two have a mid-air skirmish for a few seconds until she causes Loki to crash down into an alleyway. As the two steady themselves, Venus reverts back to her mortal disguise, with Loki doing the same. The two deities face one another. * Venus: So, somebody managed to crawl their way out of Helheim. What are you doing here? * Loki: Well, you seem angry that I ruined your little matchmaking game. I thought the roman gods didn't toy with mortal lives anymore? * Venus: you know better, Norse trickster? You've messed with their lives longer than I have. (Her voice begins to sound more seductive) Let's face it: it's fun, isn't it? * Loki: Alright, you got me. Things screwing up is just so appealing to watch, especially in a story where everything seems like its going so well. And I'm very contempt on ruining yours, darling. * Venus: (Begins to clench her fist) Try your best. * Loki: And it appears I have! Electra's already mad at Blade thanks to what I've done, and it doesn't get better from there. * Venus: And what am I to do? * Loki: Well, nothing! Because you're not equipped to fight against a god like me, and neither are those kids, so once I make you lose at your game, I'll make you lose again and again and again. And don't act like I haven't forgotten what you did, cause if you get in my way, (He steps closer to her) I'll make you lose the game of life too. * Venus: Kill me? Please, you haven't had the guts to kill since I found you tied to that rock. Loki scowls. He straightens his tie before turning way from Venus. * Loki: Well, Venus, I suppose we shall meet again. And in due time too, you'll get to watch your whole world come crashing down! Hahahah! He transforms into a raven and takes into the air, with Venus watching. Meanwhile, Loki's charm wore off due to his panic, and Blast can move again, although he is still tied to a chair. * Blast: Finally! Blast escapes, and searches for his friends to attempt to explain to them what just happened to him, though he wasn't sure how much they'd actually believe him. It was still worth a shot though. * Blast: Guys, you're never gonna believe what just happened to me! Venus steps out of the alleyway they had talked in. A lot was on her mind. Loki was here, determined to ruin her plans, and furthermore, drive Blade and Electra away from each other. Venus understood the complexity of relationships, but had many times before seen them torn apart just as easily. Loki wasn't here for some run of the mill chaos. This time, this was a personal grudge. A grudge against her. Meanwhile, Tommy and Blade see Blast, exhausted from making his way over to them. * Blade: Blast, what's going on? * Blast: I have no idea, this is all too weird. * Tommy: Yeah, a lot more than usual. * Blast: Let me tell you what just happened to me. Blast tells Tommy and Blade about everything that happened to him with Loki, and how he managed to escape. * Blade: Whoa... * Tommy: Wait, you encountered another of those gods? * Blast: Yup. * Tommy: Well, I have no idea how it happened, but Electra suddenly started looking like a frog, but apparently she didn't realize it, because she looked at herself and didn't believe us. * Blast: You think it might've been an illusion or something? * Tommy: Perhaps. * Blade: You think they might have something to do with this? * Tommy: Perhaps. * Blast: Then maybe it's a good time for us to go talk to Venus about this. * Tommy: Perhaps. * Blade: (slaps Tommy) Cut it out! * Tommy: Sorry. (dizzy) The three teens go to find Venus to ask her about what's going on. Eventually, after searching the general area, they head back to the Stop and Slurp. They spot the recognizable red dress with a pink flower over the left shoulder sitting at a table outside. * Blast: Venus! * Tommy: We've been searching for you! Venus is drinking some sort of soft drink. The three watch as the level slowly goes down till there's nothing. Venus looks up at them. * Venus: Hey boys. What's the issue? * Blade: There's been some real weird things going on lately. * Blast: Yeah. * Tommy: Electra started looking like a frog. * Blade: Red Fork tried to convince me that Blast was in love with Electra. * Blast: And that same 'Red Fork' turned out to be a some deity that kidnapped me! * Venus: Deity, huh? Did he wear a black suit? * Blast: Hm... I think so? I think he wanted to stop you from shipping Blade and Electra. * Blade: Wait, what?! * Venus: Green eyes? Ears stick out slightly? * Blast: Yes, I think so. * Blade: Wait, what did you say about me and Electra!? Ignoring him, Venus throws her drink at the trash can. It misses and rattles onto the floor. * Venus: Dangit. (To the three musketeer- I mean teens) Sounds like your dealing with a rather nasty fella, Loki, the Trickster. Venus seems uncomfortable mentioning his name. * Blast: You know him? Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos